


Back Due

by Jane_dee01, Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: JC Quickie [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Breasts, F/M, NSFW Art, Nipples, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_dee01/pseuds/Jane_dee01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: We all get excited when the Captain is in her grey undershirt for 2 very important reasons...
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: JC Quickie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843642
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Back Due

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [The_Elephant_in_the_pride_parade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Elephant_in_the_Pride_Parade/pseuds/The_Elephant_in_the_Pride_Parade) for helping me out with the ending.

=/\=

Chakotay's callused hands scratched their way across her back, flared out around her ribs, then came up under to caress her breasts. Chakotay's touch wasn't just tactical, it was a form of worship. Kathryn moaned as his palms grazed over her puckered nipples and his strong hands took the weight of her bosom. She arched her back expecting him to penetrate her throbbing sex, but he wasn't ready for that just yet.

Chakotay intended to take his time, tonight he planned on loving her - not fucking her. His kisses left a burning trail along her skin, as his body covered hers, his erection pinned between his stomach and the seam of her buttocks.

"What are you waiting for?" she purred, angling her neck for him to kiss.

"All in good time Kathryn. You've gotten to touch my chest for years, now it's my turn to enjoy yours," he chuckled against her neck, tickling her skin. "As I see it, my captain owes me seven years of back due groping. And I intend to be paid in full."

"For services rendered," she giggled and leaned into his touch. Chakotay rolled her nipples with each hand, sending a fresh wave of arousal to pool between her thighs. They had been patient for seven years. She could be patient a little longer. Chakotay was certainly making it worth her while, and could quite possibly finish her while he collected what he was owed.

=/\=

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by❤


End file.
